The Bet
by Arella Rachel Roth
Summary: RATED T FOR NOW! Sasuke and Kushi make a bet that Naruto can't find a lover. While looking for this lover does Naruto realize he's been there all along?


**A/N: **This story was made from sleepless night and boredom. I was also listening to Katy Perry - E.T. and Marianas Trench - Lover Dearest. Also got this idea when my friend told me how he got his boyfriend. And what is weird is that they look almost exactly like Naruto and Sasuke…o.e

**Info.: **AU Fiction - Konoha, Suna and Fire are (my made up) cities in NEW ZEALAND - SasuNaruSasu (I like seme and uke but I wanted to make a change) - Kushi is Naruto's sister

**Warnings.: **THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC - DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ!

**Chapter warning.: **Cursing and sex talk and experiments XD

**Disclaimer.: **If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would of came back and fucked Naruto by now.

**Beta.: **CAN SOMEONE BE A BETA READER FOR ME?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The Bet**

**- **Arella Rachel Roth **-**

**Chapter one:**

The Bet

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hmmm, so it is true?" the plum colored haired women smirked to herself as she heard what she has been waiting to hear for years. The raven haired boy hn-ed.

The women giggled to herself and twisted her head to look behind her at her fiancé and smirked, "You hear that Ita-kun? Sasu-chan has found his love." Itachi rolled his eyes and went back to his paper work, "Kushi…"

"Da. Da. I get it." The woman named Kushi turned back to her soon to be brother-in-law.

"All I have to say to you, Sasu-chan…fuck his brains out." Kushi smirked at the mortified look on Sasuke and Itachi's face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto groaned as he shut the door to his and his best friends apartment. It was a two bedroom, one bathroom apartment. Naruto set his keys, wallet, and cell on the counter and went to the fridge to get his favorite drink, Monster Java. He closed the fridge and cracked open the top. He drank about half of it before he took the cold drink from his lips. He sighed and walked to his room. He looked at his digital clock.

5:42.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, Sasuke was usually back at the apartment by now. Naruto shrugged and closed his door. He set his drink down on his desk and pealed off his shirt and threw it into his open hamper. Naruto smirked a little, remembering when Sasuke walked into his room once and couldn't even see the floor; he also walked onto one of his instant ramen bowls and threw a high fit. Naruto laughed and jumped onto his bed, rubbing his face into his cold pillows.

"Neh…I'm miss you guys so much…" Naruto whispered into the pillows.

"Really, dobe?"

Naruto shot up and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke who was leaning on the door frame.

"Hey! Ever heard of knocking, teme?" Naruto glared, turning his body to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I did. You didn't answer."

Naruto blinked, "Neh?"

Sasuke sighed, "Call Kushi. She's been trying to reach you all day." and with that Sasuke turned and went to his room.

Naruto got up and walked out of his room and to the kitchen counter, he turned his phone on and saw he had fifteen missed calls. Naruto sighed and dialed her number.

"_Uto! Do you know I've been trying to reach you all day?" _Kushi yelled from the other line.

Naruto sighed, "Ushi. I've been busy."

"_You've been __**busy **__or __**getting busy**__?_" you could tell Kushi was smirking.

"Ushi, your such a fucking perv." Naruto face palmed himself. Sasuke walked out from the hall and into the kitchen, going to the fridge and into the freezer.

"_Is that Sasu-chan I hear?_" Kushi chirped.

"Yeah."

"_Give him the phone. I need to talk with him." _

"And waste my minutes? Fuck no. Call him yourself." Naruto said, turning into the kitchen and sitting on the counter. Sasuke turned to him with a popsicle sticking out of his mouth. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"_Just put him on the fucking phone!_"

Naruto sighed and handed Sasuke the phone, "Talk to the bitch."

Sasuke took the phone, pulling the popsicle out of his mouth, "What?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke while he talked to his sister.

"What? Why the hell would I bet that?" Sasuke licked his popsicle and walked next to Naruto, sitting next to him on the counter.

"No. I've bet against you before, and I lost - every time. I'm not doing it again." Sasuke licked his popsicle again. You could hear yelling on the other line.

"Geez, woman! Shut up! Fine! I'll make the stupid bet! Five hundred says it doesn't happen." Sasuke bit off the tip of the popsicle. Naruto stared at him eating it, a raised eyebrow the whole time.

"You're on!" Sasuke yelled into the phone before handing the phone back to Naruto, "She wishes to speak to you, dobe." Naruto snatched the phone away, trying to get his mind off Sasuke and that stupid popsicle.

"Da? What was that about? What _bet _are you making?" Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke.

Kushi giggled, "_We're betting against you._"

"Nani?" Naruto voice cracked.

"_We're betting on you._" She said, you could tell she was smirking again. Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes narrowing, "What about?"

"_Whether you could get a __**lover **__or not._" Kushi laughed. Naruto hung up and glared at Sasuke. He took another bite of his popsicle and looked at Naruto, "What?"

"You think I can't get a girlfriend?" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked, "Oh, I know you can't get a girl."

"Why not?" Naruto yelled. "Because you're gay, dobe." Sasuke said, putting the rest of the popsicle in his mouth.

"I'm not gay! If anyone is gay, it's you! I mean…look at the way you're eating that popsicle!" Naruto voice cracked.

"And look at how you're noticing." Sasuke smirked and jumped off the counter. He through the stick into the trash and turned to Naruto, "Just think about what I've said, dobe." Sasuke walked to his room, shutting the door behind him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay." Naruto kept saying. He was laying down in his room. It was 2:34 in the morning. And he couldn't sleep.

"I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not-" He got a text. It was from Sasuke. He opened the text and glared at it.

_You're gay. Now shut up and go to sleep. _

_~SAS~_

Naruto put his phone back on the night stand and yelled, "I'm not gay! I'm not gay! I'm not gay! I'm not-"

There was a knock on his door, and he couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, come in Sasu-chan."

He opened the door and glared at the blond, "Shut up, or else I will kill you."

"I'm not gay! I'm not-" Sasuke jumped onto Naruto. Naruto yelped and wrestled with Sasuke. The tossed and turned the covers around, Sasuke finally winning, pinning Naruto to the bed.

"Shut. Up. Dobe." Sasuke said, almost in a whisper.

"I'm not-" Sasuke slapped him, not hard, but hard enough to make him shut up.

"I'm not gonna shut up." Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke.

"I can make you shut up for good." Sasuke whispered back, with a smirk.

"Bull shi-" Sasuke silenced him with a kiss. Naruto's eyes stayed wide open.

_What the hell? Is he…?_

Sasuke pulled back and stared at him, "Shut up. Or else I will kiss you again." Naruto nodded, his eyes still wide open.

"Good. Now, I can sleep." Sasuke jumped off of Naruto and walked to the door, closing the door behind him and walking to his room. Naruto sat up and stared at his door.

"Crap. I am gay."


End file.
